


Not a Snack

by Vexed_Wench



Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Kid Sam Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Sammy thought the best thing to do would be to stand guard.
Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Not a Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt BRAVE at the Froday com and Allbingo both on DW.

Sammy woke with a start. He closed his eyes and tried to tell himself there was nothing to be afraid of. Dean had checked the room for monsters and bad guys. Dean was the best at scaring them off. He thought Daddy was pretty good but he only checked once Dean would check under the bed and behind the door all night.

He could do this, he could be brave. There was nothing in the room that would try to eat him. Dean swore that the monsters wouldn't eat him 'cause he'd give them an upset belly. Dean would never lie. He'd just have to be quiet and wait for Dean to come back to the room. Sammy thought the best thing to do would be to stand guard. Maybe he'd sit guard from the middle of the bed so he could warn Dean if he saw something. No monster would be snacking on the Winchester brothers tonight.


End file.
